


When You’re Away

by Colourspaz



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, Gally gets beat up, Homophobia, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Minho loves his boyfriend, SO, Sort Of, minally, violence tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colourspaz/pseuds/Colourspaz





	When You’re Away

Minho didn’t travel alone very often, but when he did, it was really far away, for a really long time, or both. This time it was both. To Korea for a week and a half to see his family. It wasn’t that he didn’t like seeing his family, it was just that they did get pretty annoying after too long. And he would miss Gally like crazy.

Seriously, he might actually go crazy by the end of the week and a half due to condesending and overbearing relatives and cute boyfriend deprivation.

Minho yawns and buries his face further into the pillow, arm moving slightly forwards before he remembers that he isn’t at home, and he’s in bed alone. He groans and sits up slowly, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. Why was he awake right now?

Oh. his phone’s ringing. He fumbles for it on the bedside table, picking it up and accepting the call, which isn’t a call, it’s a video chat. From Gally. Even though it’s about 4 in the morning back in the U.S. (Yeah, Minho was sleeping at 5pm, so what?)

The call goes through, and all Minho can see is the top of Gally’s head, and a little bit of their bedroom wall in the background.

“Hey Gal…can’t sleep?” Minho asks softly. Gally just shakes his head. “Is there something wrong?” Minho questions, getting slightly worried. Again, Gally just shakes his head. “Okay. I trust you.”  
Gally still hasn’t said anything, and Minho’s definetly concerned. But he respects his boyfriend’s privacy. Gally hasn’t moved, and Minho thinks that he’s either asleep or the video is frozen when Gally finally lifts his head up. And Minho has to do a double take.

Gally looks…well, he looks terrible. His left eye and bottom lip are swollen and bruised, as well as his jaw and cheekbone. There’s a stitched up cut on his forehead, and another one on his nose. Minho gasps, audibly. All Gally replies with is a hoarse laugh and a forced smile.  
“I know. It’s bad.” Gally says. “I’ll be fine, though. I got the cuts stitched up. You don’t need to worry.”

“Well I’m going to worry anyways because I love you. Now how the hell-no. Let me rephrase that. Whose ass to I need to kick into oblivon?” Minho asks. Gally shakes his head.

“Don’t bother…it was just some asshole from the next town over. Me, Beth, Rachel, and Ben went to go get some food together, and some guy saw me wearing my pride flag shirt, decided that I was ‘a faggot’, and proceeded to beat the shit out of me.” his voice cracks a little, and Minho can tell he’s trying not to cry.

“Alright, that’s it. I’m getting on the next flight back home, overbearing relatives be damned.” Minho says, already moving to start packing his bag. “I’ll go tell my mom that my boyfriend was hurt and that I need to go back home. I’ll call-” Minho’s interrupted by somebody knocking on the door. “Who is it?” Minho calls out.

“Can I come in?” It’s his mom. She comes in before Minho replies anyways, closing the door behind her. Minho quietly turns his phone so that the screen is facing the bedsheets. “We’re all going to have dinner in the main room downstairs, and I expect you to come.” she states.

“Yeah, Mom, about that…” Minho begins. “I kind of need to go back home.”  
“Why? Minho, what can possibly be more important than your family?” Mrs. Park sputters out. “You only see your aunts and uncles and grandparents once, twice a year!”

“Someone close to me got hurt, badly, and I need to go back home and see him.” Minho says firmly. “And I’m going whether I get your permission or not.” he gets up and starts throwing his clothes into his suitcase.

“And pray tell, who is this person? Thomas? Newt?”

“Gally.”

“And why do you feel the need to drop everything and go back home just for one of your friends? Or is this a cover-up for a secret girlfriend or something?”

Minho has to laugh at that. “Not exactly.”  
“What is that supposed to mean?!” Minho’s mom is very exasperated at this point.

“He’s my boyfriend, okay? Gally. We’ve been dating for almost three years now. Since senior year.” Minho whirls around to face his mother, heart pounding from the realization of what he just said.

“You’re gay.” It wasn’t a question. His mother’s face is annoyingly neutral.

“Not exactly. I’m Pansexual. I could fall in love with anybody of any gender.” Minho takes a deep breath. “And I love Gally. So, I’m going home to be with him.” Minho turns back around and cotinues packing. He hears the door open and close, and he couldn’t care less.

It isn’t until after she’s been gone for a few minutes that he realizes that Gally heard the entire thing.

He nearly trips trying to scramble to the bed and pick up the phone, where, amazingly, Gally is still there. Minho sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose.  
“I’m assuming you heard everything.” Gally just nods. “Jesus fuck….I’m sorry. I am coming home.” Gally just nods again. “I’m going to hang up so I can buy a ticket, okay?”

He’s about to press the button when Gally says one last thing.

“I love you too.”

It’s almost midnight two days later when Minho unlocks the door to their apartment. The overhead lights are off, but the lamp by the couch is on, and Minho’s eyes land on a sleeping Gally slumped over the couch. He can’t help but smile fondly and repress his urge to pepper kisses all over his face and neck until Gally wakes up. He instead settles for putting his bag down, taking off his shoes and coat, and carrying Gally to the bed, pressing a single kiss to his forehead before drifting off to sleep.

Minho wakes up in the morning to Gally holding him tightly, his face pressed into the curve between Minho’s neck and shoulder. Minho grins like an idiot, and starts kissing Gally’s neck gently, to which Gally responds by lifting his head up and kissing Minho tightly. Minho kisses back, careful of Gally’s swollen lip and pulling away sooner than he would have liked to.  
“I missed you.” Minho murmurs, settling his arms around Gally’s neck.

“I missed you too.” Gally replies sleepily. They lay like that, sun breaking through the curtains and arms and legs tangled together. Minho’s tracing letters into Gally’s back over and over.

I-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U-I-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U-I-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U

It takes Gally a second to realize what the letters are, but when he does, he immediately begins to trace them back onto Minho’s hip.

Because god, he loves this boy so, so much and he wouldn’t trade him for the world.


End file.
